HeroesPeople never change
by Craig at Black-Dragon
Summary: After the events of season 4, Peter, Noah, Gabriel, Hiro and Ando plan to undo Claire's mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Beginning again.

two years after the events of season four

"I'm a hero" the phrase he had said to Peter replayed in his memory for ages. And he was, he had saved Emma and proceeded to save the thousands of New Yorkers, all of it was possible because of Peter. Peter believed in him, changed him, saved him. Gabriel Gray, the man formally known as Sylar, looked down from the statue of liberty at the streets of New York, standing in rags, clothes that he had worn for three months, a scruffy unkempt beard had sprouted from his chin, cuts and bruises covered his body, showing mainly on his hands and face. The New York he had helped save was a shadow of what it was. "Surely he is satisfied."

Present day.

Claire started to scale the Ferris wheel, at the remains of the Sullivan brothers' carnival, four groups of people watched her in quiet disbelief. Noah Bennet, her adoptive father, stood watching behind the horn rimmed glasses that most remember him for, in his head calculating roughly how long before a full scale up rise from the people without powers, and trying to subdue the tears, as his daughter betrayed everything he had worked for. Hiro Nakamura and Ando Masahashi, who both had seen how the world reacts to people with powers, the fear, the hate and the bloodshed, fear hit Hiro as he, in Japanese, whispered "What is she doing?" remembering everything he saw in the future he helped prevent. Gabriel, who was confessing to Peter about how good it felt, not killing but saving, saw her, trying to open the eyes of the world, his thought differed from Peters. Peter knew the hate mankind could have for powers, Gabriel with fresh faced hope for the world, the childhood hope, the thought "If I can change why can't the world?"

And finally the various news crews of America posting a live feed of Claire's assent. As she approached the top all eyes in the vicinity were on her, eyes nationwide were on her, and all at once they gasped as Claire Bennet begun her swift decent. Peter's mind flooded with fear, not for Claire, for the separate race of humans that could tap into an extra per cent of their brain matter. Hiro had flash backs, the dark world of the future, after the New York bomb. A single tear slide down Noah's cheek, inside his head cog's started to spin, formulating a plan, and a backup plan, just in case the human's with abilities did start to be hunted. He knew that it was up to him to help them.

The boom of the impact sent a wave of emotion, the camera crews were ecstatic with the smell of a story, each news caster saw promotions. The heroes of the moment caught sight of each other and converged, all except Gabriel who smiled and watched Claire deal with the endless torrent of questions.

"You know what this means don't you?" Peter said, looking around, taking in the expressions of people he had worked with before.

"Of course," Noah replied, "Hiro can you go back?" his voice cracking slightly, his emotions breaking his normally calm composition.

"I will" Hiro started to scrunch his face. Gabriel caught a glance of them and jogged over.

"Wait," Gabriel cut in, "why can't we try this?"

"Because humanity cannot handle change, it hates those who differ from them, naturally it will hunt those with abilities until they no longer exist." Noah said, returning to his normal calculating self.

"You can't know what they will do until they have done it."

"We have all been hunted; we cannot allow it to happen." Peter said with a venomous glare, "Sylar."

"Please Peter."

"Sorry, I'm glad you believe in humanity, but we can't take the risk."

"Peter's right now please Hiro." Noah said turning his head towards the camera crew, "we don't want to attract more attention."

"Sorry brain man" Hiro bowed and scrunched his face.

Before he disappeared a voice from behind them said "I'm sorry but until I know what happens I cannot let you do this."

They all turned to face the new comer each with a look of worry and curiosity, Noahs' face changed to shock. "Gregory," he whispered.

**Authors note: Hey guys thanks for reading, I'm looking for characters to plump out this story. If you enjoyed my story and have a character you would like to see them in my story, please send me details.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The newcomer stood about ten feet away, he had shoulder length brown hair, pair of green eyes stared at each of the group in turn, a small breeze pushed aside a long coat revealing a smart black suit, the shirt buttons undone at the top, "I'm glad you remember me." His voice seemed to be a whisper, but it sounded like he was talking in each of their ears.

"Who is he?" Peter asked, looking at the man.

"His name is Gregory Watts, but since he discovered his power he's preferred the Watcher."

"What is his power?" Peter asked, his eyes never leaving The Watcher's.

"I walk between the planes of the alternate realities," the watcher said, the tone of his voice betrayed nothing about him, "Once this timeline has taken its hold, it will snowball, and I shall watch and learn, then you may go back and stop this reality from unfolding."

"why don't I just stop you right now?" Peter yelled drawing on the power to move the earth around them, he sent several rock towards the watcher.

"Peter no!" Noah yelled out, reaching with his hand, neither could stop Peter.

The watcher waved his hand and the rocks stopped then fell to the ground. "I told you I learnt for the dimensions, in one people have powers on demand, I was only young then and I was tempted, I got your original ability Peter. I have no amassed nearly every power." As a demonstration Gregory arced lightning between his fingertips, that then turned red, the red lightning was replaced by fire, then ice. "They come in handy sometimes."

"I wish I could understand that," Gabriel had been quiet until now, Noah looked into his eyes and saw Sylar, before him were the two entities he feared the most, what scared Noah more is that he was about to be in the middle of their battle.

"Gabriel Gray, please do not attempt what everyone here knows you want to do," Gregory's eyes stared through Gabriel's. The look in Gabriel's eyes subsided. Noah sighed with relief.

"I'm not that man anymore," said Gabriel, his face changed; he looked ashamed of himself.

Claire emerged from the crowd of reporters and spotted the group of heroes facing a newcomer, without hesitating she pushed into the circle and asked "what's going on?"

"Claire Bennet, Your actions have caused a timeline, a timeline that I cannot predict, I want to know what happens, so thank you," Gregory looked at each member of the group in turn, "now I will watch what happens, if you try to mess with the timeline before it snowballs into a reality I will kill everyone who stands before me. Good bye," he jumped backwards and flew away.

"I go back now?" Hiro said looking at Noah.

"If you do we are all dead, he may not want to but Gregory always delivers on his threats or promises," Peter looked at Noah, it was a rare moment in history when he looked truly scared.

"We need a plan, then a backup plan and a plan for if the first to go wrong then a plan for if all those plans go wrong," said Ando, surprising everyone.

"What?" Claire seemed taken aback, "after all this time, you still don't believe in me do you?"

"Not after what you just did," Noah returned to the company man that he had always been, "you not only disobeyed me, you have revealed your kind, putting them all in trouble. I wish that I could see through your eyes, but after what I have seen, if even one incident of what I have seen were to be leaked, the world will turn on you all faster than you could ever imagine, then the people with powers will fight back, and then even more bad press will lead to a war. You may be immortal, you may not feel pain, but that won't stop them carving you up, opening you up over and over again, who knows they may be able to turn your pain back on."

"Dad… Please that's not going to happen, the people need to know," tears filled her eyes.

"Now listen close, we have a short amount of time to make sure everyone knows the plans," Noah explained his plan to everyone. Each of the members went their separate ways, they went to track down the people with powers, to tell them the plan, to prepare everything they would need to go underground or worse. Everyone except Claire and Noah, they went to sit and talk.

**Authors note- I am still looking for characters to include into this story, if you have some floating around in your heads, let me know thanks.**


End file.
